


Whizzer and Trina Talk it Out

by aye_of_newt



Series: Whizzer Brown is Going to Die [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Cordelia and Charlotte make appearances but they aren't a focus, Discussion of death/dying, HIV/AIDS, He Shared My Life, I unintentionally wrote this in a format of a three part mini opera, Mendel is mentioned but he's the only one that doesn't get a line, Multi, Nothing is going to be alright, Son of Whizzer, Sorry Mendel I love you, We can only have healthy realtionships when someone is dying, Whizzer and Jason love baseball and each other, but it seems smarter for it have been intentionally so let's pretend that that's what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_of_newt/pseuds/aye_of_newt
Summary: “Trina,” he started, twisting his hands in his lap, “I never said I’m sorry.”.***Whizzer and Trina are unexpectedly left alone together in Whizzer's hospital room. They finally talk about some things that they should have talked about a long time ago.Jason loves all of his fathers.Marvin and Whizzer love each other and talk about the end.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzer Brown is Going to Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613623
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Whizzer and Trina Talk it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> So...this is my first work in this fandom. I've liked Falsettos for a long time but I recently came back to it and have fallen in love so hard and now it's all I can think about? 
> 
> I sat down and wrote this in one sitting and then did a couple of edits but it's kind of just how it "flowed out". I think it's a little cheesy but it's my first attempt for these characters so oh well.

“Crap,” Cordelia muttered, glancing down at her watch. “I have an appointment with a fiftieth wedding anniversary to get to.” She smiled regretfully as she reached for her purse. “Sorry, Whizzer. I’ll come back tonight, okay?” She took his hand and squeezed gently.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m fine! I’m a big boy you know,” Whizzer teased dismissively in an attempt to sound like his old self, but he squeezed her hand back all the same, unable to hide his gratitude. 

“And I’ll bring left-overs from the tasting— if there are any.” Cordelia beamed and Whizzer did his best to conceal a wince.

“Great. Thanks, ‘Delia.”

“I have to get going too, Whizzer,” Charlotte sighed, standing as Cordelia did, “My rounds start in ten. Sorry we have to both leave you at the same time.” 

He laughed. “Like I said, I’m a big boy. I can handle being by myself for a couple of hours. I might actually get some of that sleep everyone keeps telling me is so important.” 

“Well, if you’re sure. I could call the anniversary party and—”

There was a hesitant knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Whizzer called. 

Trina slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside. “Hi.”

“Trina! Perfect timing. You can keep Whizzer company for a bit. Cordelia and I were just leaving.”

Trina looked slightly alarmed. “Oh, well I was only—” 

The loud beep interrupted her and everyone jump. “That’s me,” Charlotte said, glancing at her pager. “I really need to go. Goodbye, Whizzer,” she leaned in for a quick hug and a peck on his forehead, “Goodbye, my love,” she gave Cordelia a soft but brief kiss, “And goodbye, Trina.” After a beat of hesitation, she gave Trina a brief hug— more of a back-pat really, before hurrying off to whatever emergency needed her. 

“Are you sure you’re good, Whizzer?” Cordelia asked, shifting nervously, “I can reschedule.” 

“Do you know something I don’t Cordelia? Because as far as I know, I’m not going to croak in the next few hours.” Seeing the way her eyes widen and look slightly wet, Whizzer quickly backtracked. “Sorry, joking. Really, ‘Delia. I’m fine. Go grow your business or whatever it is you crazy kids do.” 

Cordelia gave him a strained smile before leaning down to hug him tightly. “You’re going to be just fine, ok Whizzer?”

He rubbed her back gently. “Ok.” Whizzer held on to her for a moment longer before saying in forced lightness again, “Now really, _go—_ before you’re late.” 

“Ok ok, I’m going.” Cordelia smiled as she tried to hide the way she was wiping away stray tears. “I’ll see you tonight. Trina, sorry to run out so fast. We’ll catch up soon, okay?” Cordelia assured, squeezing her a hug much tighter than Charlotte had.

“Right,” Trina said weakly, gently returning the hug. 

“Delia,” Whizzer sounded exasperated. 

“Ok, ok! I’m gone!” With one last wave from the door, Cordelia left, leaving Whizzer and Trina alone together. 

For a moment, neither of them spoke, Whizzer propped up in bed and Trina standing awkwardly near the door, still holding her purse. Finally, Whizzer broke the silence. “Do you want to sit down?” 

Trina looked like she was going to say something before she closed her mouth and nodded, coming to sink onto one of the chairs next to Whizzer’s bed, placing her purse in the seat next to her. 

“You’re looking well,” she offered, smiling tightly. 

“Thanks. You’re looking much better than me,” Whizzer joked. 

Trina let out a short puff of air, relaxing a hair. “I think Marvin would still prefer you.” 

Whizzer winced a little but laughed. “I would hope so. I’d hate to go through all of this only to find out he’s straight after all.” 

Trina smiled again. “Where is Marvin? I was hoping to go over the flower arrangements for the bar mitzvah with him.”

“Ah-ha. So that’s why you’re here. I was wondering.” 

Trina immediately blushed, rushing to assure him, “It’s not that I didn’t want to see you, Whizzer—”

“I was teasing, Trina. Sorry though. That was mean.”

“Oh,” Trina looked relieved. “Of course.”

There was an awkward beat before Whizzer added, “He’s at the baseball game with Jason.”

“What?” Trina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Jason doesn’t have a game today.” _Right?_ She thought, going back over the calendar in her mind. There was no way she forgot a game. 

“No,” Whizzer laughed. “The Mets game.”

 _The Mets game_ , the tickets had been a gift that Whizzer had bought Jason after he played an entire game without striking out (he got on base twice due to the pitcher throwing balls, but hey, as Whizzer said, that just showed that Jason knew when to swing). He had bought them months in advance, wanting to make it a great game to take Jason to, Mets v Phillies, with seats right behind first base to increase their chances of catching a foul. Of course, that was before Whizzer got sick. 

“Oh,” Trina said quietly, still a little confused. “I thought Jason said he didn’t want to go? Marvin didn’t say anything about him changing his mind.” To be accurate, Jason had said he refused to go without Whizzer. 

“Yeah,” Whizzer said quietly, “It was a bit of a last-minute decision. He told me he didn’t want to go too. But I told him it would be a _crime_ to let those tickets go to waste. And besides, I’ll enjoy hearing about the game from him more than listening to the radio.”

“He really let you talk him into that?” Trina had never known Jason to give up easily on anything he put his mind to, though Whizzer always had been the odd exception to that rule.  
Whizzer laughed, “I also told him I really wanted some Met Stadium Cracker Jacks— they taste better than the ones at the corner store. It’s a favor to me really.” 

Trina laughed too. “I’m glad he’s going, those really were great tickets, Whizzer.” She paused, “I’m sorry you couldn’t take him.”

Whizzer’s carefree demeanor dropped for a minute. “Yeah. Me too.”

They were quiet for a moment before Whizzer added, “But I’m glad Marvin is taking him. They don’t have the best track record with baseball games but, hey, you never know. Those were some magic tickets, I could feel it.” 

“Marvin and Jason having fun out together, that would be a miracle,” Trina joked before adding more seriously, “Though to be honest, they’ve been getting along much better recently.”

“Yeah I know, it’s great huh?”

“It is.” Trina paused for a moment before admitting quietly, “You know it’s because of you, don’t you, Whizzer?”  
Few things could truly shock Whizzer Brown but by that, he was stunned “What?” he laughed, “You think I’m the one who fixed that trainwreck? As far as I can tell, being gone for two years did more to shape Marvin up than anything I’ve done while we were together.”

Trina rolled her eyes, “Please, Whizzer. Losing you is what made Marvin change— or at least it was a big part of what made him change. I never thought I would see that day but...he would do anything for you.”

There was something odd and sad about Trina’s expression and Whizzer felt an old familiar pinch of guilt stir in his stomach. “Trina,” he started, twisting his hands in his lap, “I never said I’m sorry.”

It was Trina’s turn to be shocked. “What?”

“I never said I was sorry,” Whizzer continued. “I— I knew Marvin was married but I…” he shifted uncomfortably, “I even knew about Jason after the first couple times but...I just didn’t care. I didn’t think about you and what I could— _would_ do to your family. I mean, now I love Jason. I would do anything for that kid, because _of course_ , but...I know that I contributed to that whole...mess, and I’m sorry, Trina. I’m sorry.” Whizzer continued to stare at his hands. For a long beat there was nothing, and then Trina burst into laughter. Snapping his head up, Whizzer stared at her in confusion. “Trina?”  
“Oh, Whizzer,” she gasped between laughter, “that was so sweet but—” she lost control and began laughing wildly again. Fighting to control herself, she continued, “That was so sweet, but Marvin made that mess on his own. Yes, you knew that was married, but,” she shrugged, “so did Marvin. The truth is, Whizzer, that our marriage was over long before we got divorced. We never should have gotten married in the first place, to be perfectly honest but— you know.”

Whizzer nodded, “Jason.”

Trina smiled wistfully. “Yes, Jason. I love my son, Whizzer, and I would never trade him for the world. But sometimes I think it would have been better to have never married Marvin. We might have stayed better friends that way, not dragged Jason into the middle of so many fights. Not...grown to be so bitter towards each other.” She looked away, wringing her hands. “Although,” she glanced back at Whizzer, her expression softened, “I don’t know where my life would be without him. Or without you.”

“Without me?”  
“Yes, of course. You’re the one who got us out of that disaster of a marriage, however... _messy_ the process might have been. You’re the one who Jason looked to the most, for some strange reason, when things were going wild between me and Marvin. Yes, I admit there was a time when I was angry with you and when I wanted to hate you, but honestly I never could. I wanted you to be vile and hateful but you weren’t. You just _weren’t,_ Whizzer. You were so _kind_ to Jason and you helped me more in the kitchen in a few months than Marvin did in ten years. And you made Marvin happy. Which, as much as I hate to say it, I want him to be. And I’ve come to realize that, if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met Mendel, my husband who I love...and who loves _me_. I might still be living a charade with Marvin, both of us lost and unloved. My life is...absolutely nothing like I planned or imagined, Whizzer, but it’s my life and I love it. I love my family. I love you. So...don't apologize.” 

Whizzer’s eyes burned. “Oh,” he whispered, unsure of what else to say. Slowly, Trina’s hand came out and wrapped around his. “You’re my family too, Trina,” he finally whispered. “I don’t really have much for, you know, _family_ family. My parents weren’t exactly thrilled by the whole Gay _Thing_ ,” he laughed stiffly, “I was...alone for a long time, but your family was the first one that I had since I was little kid, and the only one that was...okay with the whole...you know, Gay Thing.” He laughed, blushing. “Sorry, this is sounding sappy. I think you’ve given me too much credit, Trina—” 

Trina started to say something but Whizzer cut her off again, “But I will take it. Please, tell me more about how wonderful I am.” Whizzer grinned at her and for a moment she didn’t see the way his skin stretched too tight against angled bones. He eyes flashed his old spirit as he teased her and Trina laughed. 

The door to the room flew open and a blur of blue bolted across the room. “Whizzer!” Jason shouted, stopping just short of the bed, although he looked like he wanted to jump on it in his excitement. “We won!” 

“Awesome!” Whizzer grinned, his heart still beating a little faster than normal as he recovered from the surprise. 

“And guess what!”

“What— ?”

“Jason, what did I say about slowing down and knocking?” Marvin appeared in the doorway behind him, looking vaguely annoyed and a little winded. 

Jason rolled his eyes, though still bouncing with excitement. “Sorry, Whizzer.”

He laughed. “It’s ok, Jason. Though knocking is probably a good idea. What if I was taking a sponge bath?”

Jason stopped fidgeting for a moment as he stared at Whizzer. “Ew.”

The adults laughed as Whizzer told him, “See? You don’t want to see anything you shouldn’t.” 

“Ok, ok. I’ll knock next time. But, Whizzer, guess what?” Jason was beaming again, his hands kept suspiciously behind his back. Playing the game, Whizzer looking him up and down with an exaggerated consideration. “Hmm? We...won?”

Jason rolled his eyes, “I just told you that.”

“Aw, right, right. Sorry,” Whizzer tried to keep from laughing. “Hmm, let me think. You...got a new hat?”

Jason looked at him flatly. “You bought this one for me for Haunnakuah three years ago, Whizzer. It has a stain on it.”

“Maybe that’s why you got a new one and that's what you’re hiding behind your back right now,” Whizzer countered. 

“Ugh, you’re never going to get it,” Jason feigned annoyance but the smile kept tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Oh, I know!” Whizzer pretended to have a sudden revelation. “You brought Cracker Jacks!”

Jason’s face suddenly fell as he whipped his head to look at Marvin. “We forgot the Cracker Jacks,” he sounded so suddenly forlorn that Whizzer immediately felt awful, though it was very sweet. 

“Crap!” Marvin winced. “Sorry, Whizz.” He came to stand at the end of the bed. “Next time?”

“Gee, I’m really sorry, Whizzer. That was the one thing that you asked for—”

“Jason, I was teasing. It’s really ok. I just asked for the Cracker Jacks so you would agree to go. I didn’t want you to waste your chance to see a great game because of me.” 

Jason smiled again, “Well, even if you did want them, what we got is way better. You’re never going to guess, so I’m just going to show you. Look!” Jason quickly pulled a baseball from behind his back, presenting it to Whizzer with a proud grin as he flopped down to sit on the bed.

“You caught one!” Whizzer shouted. “That’s amazing, Jason!”

“Well, technically, the guy sitting behind us caught it and Dad guilt stared him into giving it to me,” Jason admitting, coming closer so Whizzer could see the ball better. 

A blue scrawl stood out against the slightly grubby white of the ball and after squinting at it for a moment, Whizzer realized what he was seeing. “You got it signed by Hubie Brooks!?” He stared from Jason to Marvin in awe. “Jesus Christ, kid! You’re one lucky baseball fan. I should take you down to the tracks. Joking, Trina.”

Trina laughed, “I know, Whizzer.” 

“Congratulations, Jason. I’m so glad that you went.” Whizzer smiled and tried to hand the ball back to Jason, but he pushed Whizzer’s hand away. 

“No, keep reading.” 

Whizzer looked at him in confusion and Jason sighed, turning the ball carefully in Whizzer’s hand so he could read the rest of the autograph; _To Whizzer, From Hubie Brooks._

“Jason—” Whizzer was at a loss for words. “Kid, this is your ball, I can’t take it.”

“It has your name on it.”  
“Yes, but why?”

“Because I asked Mr Brooks to make it out to my step-dad who was really sick and couldn’t come to the game with me like he was supposed to.”

Step-dad.

Whizzer blinked quickly to keep from crying. “Thank you so much, Jason, but really, I just wanted you to go and have a good time. You didn’t need to give this is to me.”

“I did have fun. Thanks again for the tickets, Whizzer. But,” he shrugged, “it wasn’t the same without you there.” He glanced down at his feet, swinging them lightly. “Besides, I can get a foul ball the next time we go together.”

Whizzer could never lie to Jason, but watching his little face, still so young and looking up at him with hope and belief in the world, Whizzer couldn’t tell him that there was never going to be another baseball game. Instead, he whispered, “I would really like that, Jason.”

“And,” Jason continued, “by then Hubie and I will be good friends so he’ll probably sign my ball twice or something.”

Whizzer laughed, “Of course.” 

Carefully, Whizzer set the ball on his nightstand, propping it against the potted plant Trina had brought a few weeks again and the book about Freud that Mendel had given him (which had yet to be opened). They sat in silence for a moment before Trina spoke, her voice just managing not to crack as she pulled herself together, “Jason? Have you eaten anything today besides popcorn and candy?” 

“I had a rootbeer float.” 

Trina sighed. “Have you spoiled your dinner or do you want to go to the diner down the road?”

“Really? You never want to go there. I thought that ‘wasn’t real food’.” 

“Well, it’s more real than soda and ice cream. And today’s a special day so, I suppose it would be fine. But if you don’t want to go—”

“No! We can go.” Jason looked back at Whizzer. “Can we come back and visit after dinner though?”

“I think it will be too late for that,” Whizzer said, “but tomorrow I want to hear a play by play of the whole game ok?”

“Don’t you want it tonight?”  
“Eh, I’m getting tired.” Whizzer waved his hand dismissively, “You know us old people. Besides, you eating dinner is more important.”

“But—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jason.”  
Jason sighed, “Fine. Thanks again, Whizzer.”

“Any time, Jason. And thank you for the ball. It’s really special.”

“You’re welcome,” Jason leaned in to hug Whizzer tightly around the middle, “Dad.” The last word was whispered so quietly Whizzer wasn’t quite sure he heard it, or if he was supposed to, but he gave Jason an extra squeeze as his heart flipped harder than it had when Marvin had first said _I love you._

“Are you coming too?” Jason asked Marvin, who was still hovering at the foot of the bed, looking somehow both devastated and happy. 

“I’m going to talk to Whizzer for a little bit.”

“Don’t steal all the good stories from the game.”

“I won’t.” Marvin smiled achingly. 

“Talk tomorrow?” Trina asked, standing. 

“I’ll call,” Marvin agreed. 

“Goodnight, Whizzer,” Trina said softly, and before she thought too hard about it, she leaned down and hugged him quickly. 

He hugged her back and whispered gently, “Thanks again.”

Trina straightened and nodded quickly, fighting to keep her expression happy. “Mendel and I will visit soon, okay?”  
“Looking forward to it,” Whizzer smirked at her with a teasing wink and she smiled more easily. 

“Goodnight, Marvin,” Trina said and gave him a very quick hug as well. Both Jason and Marvin were staring at her like she’d grown another head but Trina ignored them. “Ready, Jason?”

“Uh, yeah. Bye, Whizzer.” He stood and walked to Marvin. “Bye, Dad. Thanks for taking me.” With a quick hug that Marvin barely had time to return, Jason went to join Trina in the doorway. With a quick wave, they were gone, their voices trailing away down the hallway in a debate on whether or not Jason would be allowed to get fries at dinner. 

“Well that was strange,” Marvin said finally, coming to sit where Jason had just been. “What was Trina doing here?”

Whizzer laughed. “Looking for you. Flower arrangements.” 

Marvin groaned and rolled his eyes. “So that’s what we’re talking about tomorrow?”

“I assume so.”

He moaned again and flopped down across Whizzer’s legs. 

Whizzer grinned. “You know if you just agree with what she says it will all be over right?” 

Marvin faked offence as he sat up quickly. “And let her win? Never!” 

“You know, she’s not so bad.”  
Marvin stared at Whizzer. “What happened while I was gone?”

“Oh, nothing. We just shared some information. You know, as your ex-wife to your ex-loved turned new lover again.”

Marvin greyed and Whizzer couldn’t help but crack up. Rolling his eyes he admitted, “I’m teasing you, Marvin. We didn’t really share deep secrets about you. Self-centred much, hmmm?”

“Not funny,” Marvin scolded, pretending to be annoyed, but the twitch around his lips gave him away as amused. 

“You know, she really isn’t so bad. You shouldn’t make fun of her so much.”

Marvin looked like he was going to make another joke for a moment before he softened and acknowledged, “You’re right. She is pretty great.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment, Marvin holding Whizzer’s hand and gently rubbing his thumb across the bone ridges of knuckles and tendons. 

“Did Jason really call me his step-dad today?”  
“Of course, what else are you?” 

“His father’s gay lover? Though, I admit I see why he wouldn’t want to say that in public.”

“Jason loves you. And he’s proud of his family. Besides, you’re at least as much of his father as _Mendel_ is.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes at Marvin’s lingering resentment for Mendel but said nothing. At this point, Marvin’s annoyance was more for the principle of the matter than anything— the two hadn’t really fought in months. “Thanks, Marv.”

“Probably more of a father, really.”

“Marv, darling, that’s enough about Mendel. I love him dearly but I would rather spend my alone time with you talking about something other than your ex-wife’s new husband.”

“Sorry,” Marvin looked sheepish as he smiled at Whizzer. “What do you want to talk about?”

Whizzer was quiet for a moment before he said softly, “We need to tell Jason that there aren’t going to be any more baseball games.”

“Whizzer—”

“No, Marvin. Don’t tell me that _we don’t know what will happen_. We do. I’m...I’m dying, Marvin. And it’s unfair to Jason not to tell him.” 

“I—” Marvin choked. “I know.” 

Whizzer brought his other hand to cover Marvin’s, cradling it gently as they both began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Marv.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But—”

“We went over this. It’s not your fault, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“I couldn’t tell him today...not when—”

“I know. I know. Today wasn’t a good day. You know, let him have that one great memory and all that. But...soon, Marv.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

“Do—” Marvin struggled to speak, “do you want to be the one to tell him?” 

Whizzer thought about it for a moment. “Honestly? No. But I think I probably should. Unless you of Trina want to.”

“I don’t want to,” Marvins’ voice was like gravel. “But I’ll talk to Trina. Tomorrow. She’ll probably ask Mendel what he thinks.” 

Whizzer rolled his eyes in imitation of Marvin, “ _Mendel.”_

“Mendel,” Marvin echoed and then they were laughing. 

When they stopped the air felt lighter, just enough that it was possible to breathe under the weight of it. “Here,” Whizzer said, scooting over, “Lay with me?”

Marvin kicked off his shoes and came to lay next to Whizzer, who wrapped himself around Marvin, burying his chin in Marvin’s shoulder. “Tell me about the cute players,” Whizzer asked and Marvin snorted again. He went down the batting order, filling the silence of the room with something other than death. When he finally ran out of players he could remember and then those that he had the creativity to make up, Marvin fell silent. In the stillness of the hospital, they lay together for a long time, hands intertwined, listening to the sound of each other’s breathing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kind-of imagine this going into Unlikley Lovers. 
> 
> (?)
> 
> I also put the effort into researching the 1981 Mets team so I hope that part sounded ok. I really know nothing about baseball. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I love and appreciate any feedback because it's how we grow and get better <3


End file.
